1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device mounted on the steering column of an automobile vehicle in interaction with both the ignition lock and the gear shift lever to prevent unauthorized use or operation of the motor vehicle through the blocking of movement of the gear shift lever into an operative gear position such that the automobile cannot be operated without use of a key turning the ignition lock to the ignition on position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-theft device for automobiles and like motor vehicles are well known in the prior art. Such devices include alarm systems which will sound an audible alarm if unauthorized entry of the vehicle is attempted. Other more complicated devices are electronically or otherwise connected to the ignition system, fuel line, storage battery, etc. These more complicated systems generally serve to render the motor or different systems of the vehicle inoperative such that an unauthorized person cannot physically drive the vehicle any significant distances if such vehicle is attempted to be stolen.
In an effort to overcome the sophistication or complexity of some of the systems of the type set forth above, while still providing protection, specific locks have been designed to be incorporated in an automobile and attached to various components thereof in a supplementary fashion. All of the devices set forth herein are generally designed to render the automobile inoperative from the standpoint of preventing an unauthorized person to drive or operate the vehicle.
A typical anti-theft system or assembly of the type set forth above is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Viscardi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,930 directed to an interlock system for interacting the gear shift and the brake system of the automobile. This system, as is typical in prior art devices, selectively prevents inadvertent movement of a motor vehicle gear shift mechanism between a non-drive "park" or "neutral" position and a "drive" position. This system includes a hydraulically or mechanically actuated interlock pin mechanism movable between a position in the path of the gear shift mechanism and a removed position out of the path of the gear shift mechanism when the motor vehicle brake is actuated.
The following U.S. patents are further representative of anti-theft devices and systems of the type generally set forth above: Quimet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,021;,913; Haefner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,210; Chamberlain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,158; Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,635; Jessup, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,624; Sandrock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,769; and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,514.
In light of the devices of the type set forth above existing in the prior art there is still a need for a simple inexpensive easily mountable and operable anti-theft device which will prevent the unauthorized use or operation of a motor vehicle and which can be installed or removed in a minimum amount of time with a minimum amount of effort and skill on the part of the operator of the vehicle.